Faint Attraction
by bitterchoco23
Summary: [Updated Ch 3] Sakura adalah seorang dokter bedah. Ia ingin menyelamatkan rumah sakit yang dibangun oleh ayahnya. Namun, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dan, ia tidak mengenal pria itu, apa lagi mencintainya! Tapi bukankah perasaan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu? Atau itu hal yang tidak mungkin untuk seseorang seperti Sasuke Uchiha? Please R&R!
1. Prolog

**Faint Attraction**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto, however this storyline is mine to develop.

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction! Yay! So excited!** **Selamat membaca! Semoga kalian suka :) For all previous readers, maaf ya, ada sebagian dari chap ini yang saya rubah.. Kejadian ini tidak akan terulang untuk yang berikut-berikutnya.. So, happy reading!**

* * *

**Prolog : One Way Out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya gemetar, bukan karena dingin, tapi karena tegang dan takut. Ia berlari dengan segenap kekuatanya yang tersisa, tapi kaki-kakinya seperti mengkhianatinya. Abu dan asap berhamburan dimana-mana, mengacaukan pandangannya. Dadanya sesak karena sudah terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Di belakang Sakura, api menyala-nyala dengan ganas, membakar dan menghancurkan semua yang dilaluinya. Sakura terjatuh. Lututnya menyentuh lantai yang keras. Tenaganya serasa terkuras habis. Ia tidak bisa lagi berlari, kakinya sudah tidak mau lagi menuruti kehendaknya._

_Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya, berharap kematian datang sebelum lidah api menyentuh kulitnya. Saat ia hampir kehilangan harapan, Sakura mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan berteriak. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Sakura bisa melihat sesosok bayangan di depannya. Orang itu meraihnya dan menggendongnya._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu._

_Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Semua kekuatanya sudah habis. Ia membiarkan matanya terpejam, memasrahkan semuanya, berharap pria itu bisa mengantarkannya keluar dari bangunan yang terbakar itu._

Sakura terbangun. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Mimpi itu lagi... Ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama berulang kali belakangan ini. Selalu mimpi itu; saat rumah sakit itu terbakar dan ayahnya meninggal. Sakura belum sempat berterima kasih pada pria yang menolongnya. Siapa pun pria itu, ia sudah pergi saat sakura terbangun di atas tempat tidur darurat paramedik.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, disusul suara seorang wanita.

"Nona Sakura," wanita itu memanggil.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal-pegal, serasa seribu palu memukuli tubuhnya. Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Ia harus bekerja ekstra karena banyaknya pasien yang harus ditangani. Sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa beristirahat selama beberapa jam saja.

"Nona Sakura!" Wanita itu memanggil namanya lagi.

Dengan enggan Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya yang seperti menggodanya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Ada apa Yumi?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Nona Yamanaka menelepon tadi, ia berpesan agar saya membangunkan Nona Sakura," Yumi menjawab.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu? Tidak biasanya Ino menelepon sepagi ini dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Ino adalah desainer muda yang sedang naik daun. Tentu saja ia sangat sibuk, hampir tidak punya waktu untuk siapa pun kecuali koleksi busananya. Satu-satunya saat di mana mereka bisa meluangkan waktu bersama adalah saat Sakura sedang cuti dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Atau saat Fashion Week baru saja selesai. Dan saat ini bukanlah keduanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," perintah Sakura.

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja rias. Dengan lincah jemarinya menekan nomor ponsel Ino. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara Ino dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Ino menjawab.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sakura. Apa kau punya waktu pagi ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sekarang saja?" Tuntut Sakura.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Lagipula, hari ini hari terakhirku di Tokyo. Kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

"Sampai jumpa!"

_Klik. _Ino mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Sakura melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan keran air hangat dan uap segera memenuhi kamar mandi. Dengan perlahan ia mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam bak. Otot-ototnya dengan segera merileks. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan. Serasa sebagian dari bebannya terangkat.

* * *

Sakura memasuki sebuah café yang Ino maksud. Segera saja aroma kopi bercampur asap rokok menyerbu penciumannya. Ia menyapukan pandangan, berusaha menemukan sekelebat warna pirang pucat yang khas dari rambut Ino. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Ino di sudut ruangan dekat jendela sedang duduk sambil menyesap secangkir minuman yang terlihat seperti kopi.

"Ino!" Panggil Sakura. Ino melambaikan tangannya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku pagi-pagi begini, Ino?"

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin kau menjelaskan ini," kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan sebuah majalah bisnis terbaru bulan ini.

Ino membalik-balik halaman hingga tiba pada satu artikel. Halaman itu dipenuhi oleh foto seorang pria. Pria itu berambut hitam, sehitam warna bulu burung gagak, tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu pendek. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak pucat. Bisa dibilang, pria itu idaman semua wanita di Jepang. Pria itu terlihat muda, sekitar dua puluh tahun, seusia Sakura. Ia bersandar pada meja kantor yang terlihat elegan, dengan latar rak buku yang berisikan trofi dan berbagai penghargaan yang telah diraih oleh perusahaannya. Seketika itu, Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Aku..." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan, namun kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa benar kau akan menikah dengannya?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku.." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia akhirnya harus mengakuinya, ia akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya di tangan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. "Ya, aku sudah memutuskannya, Ino. Ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Konoha, Ino," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah sakit itu?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kau tahu kan, rumah sakit itu didirikan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan. Kebakaran yang lalu di Haruno Memorial Hospital juga membuat dana kami semakin tipis. Dewan direksi lainnya pun mendesak agar Konoha ditutup untuk mengurangi biaya," ujar Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa harus menikah dengan orang ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal dia, Sakura!" Tuntut Ino.

"Satu-satunya yang mendukung rencanaku untuk mempertahankan rumah sakit itu hanya keluarga Uchiha, mereka juga salah satu pemegang saham terkuat, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan dewan direski lainnya. Kami hanya punya kesempatan jika menyatukan saham yang kami punya. Dan ini tawaran dari mereka. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya merahasiakan ini dariku, Sakura," Ino menggeleng sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya darimu, Ino. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal yang memenuhi pikiranku," jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku tetap tidak setuju dengan pernikahanmu ini, Sakura," Ino menatap Sakura dengan tegas. Tidak biasanya Ino seserius ini. Sakura hanya pernah melihatnya seserius ini ketika menjelang deadline, atau pada saat Ino mempermasalahkan gaya rambut Sakura saat mereka SD.

"Ino..."

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja masalah ini, oke? Hari ini aku sedang senggang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja? Kurasa kau membutuhkannya," ajak Ino.

* * *

Waktu selalu berjalan dengan cepat saat kau menghabiskannya dengan orang yang kau cintai. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura hari itu. Waktu serasa berjalan secepat kilat menyambar. Langit begitu cepat memerah dan Sakura pun sudah merasa lelah. Ia memberikan pelukan kepada sahabatnya yang besok akan berangkat ke New York itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura. Ingat, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, langsung saja hubungi aku," ujar Ino sambil menatap sahabatnya.

Sakura memberikan senyumannya pada Ino sambil balas memeluknya, "Kau juga ya!"

Mobil Ford milik Ino pun melaju meninggalkan lapangan parkir, dan Sakura berjalan menuju mobilnya. Mobil Audi A4nya terparkir tidak jauh dari situ. Sesampainya di mobil, ia segera memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Sakura baru saja akan menyalakan mesin ketika melihat sebuah selebaran tersangkut di salah satu _wiper _mobilnya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan membacanya sejenak. Hanya sebuah brosur biasa dari sebuah perusahaan wisata. Hampir semua objek wisata yang tertera sudah dikunjungi Sakura. Namun ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Suatu tempat bernama Maldives. Brosur itu menampilkan gambar pantai yang begitu indah dan tenang, tempat yang ideal untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerahkan pikirannya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berlibur. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah Konoha. Ia tidak ingin rumah sakit kanker anak-anak yang telah dirintis dengan susah payah oleh ayahnya itu harus ditutup. Ia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin, meskipun itu berarti ia harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

* * *

Minggu itu adalah minggu yang sibuk bagi Sakura. Wabah flu seperti sedang berebak di antara dokter-dokter, memaksa sebagian besar dari mereka untuk tidak masuk untuk beberapa hari. Sakuralah yang terpaksa harus menangani semuanya. Mulai dari _check up_, fisioterapi, hingga beberapa operasi. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuknya beristirahat.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura? Jadwalmu hari ini sangat padat, apa kau sanggup?" Tanya Shizune cemas saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula hari ini kita sedang kekurangan orang," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Nona Tsunade pasti akan marah kalau tahu kau memaksakan diri, Sakura. Sudahlah, biar Yoshiro aku yang tangani," ujar Shizune.

"Aku masih kuat, lagipula ini hanya _check up _dan setelah itu aku akan istirahat. Kau kan tahu, Yoshiro agak sulit. Ia hanya menurut kalau aku yang memeriksa,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Shizune menyerah.

"Nona Sakura! Kau datang!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki.

Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut. Anak itu sangar kurus karena tumor otak yang dideritanya. Keceriaan di matanya pun harus diikuti lingkaran hitam di bawahnya, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ditemukan pada anak seusianya. Rambutnya pun tidak ada, digantikan perban putih di sekeliling kepalanya. Ia baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan tumor beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura selalu mempunyai sentimen tertentu ketika melihat anak-anak seperti Yoshiro. Baginya, Yoshiro adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mengambil keputusan untuk menjalani pernikahan itu.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Yoshiro? Kau terlihat lebih sehat!"

"Ya! Aku sangat senang, kapan aku bisa pulang, Nona Sakura? Aku ingin sekali kembali ke rumah. Ayah berjanji akan mengajakku _camping _kalau aku sudah sembuh!" Ujar Yoshiro bersemangat.

"Bersabarlah, Yoshiro, kau boleh pulang setelah kau sembuh. Nah, sekarang aku akan memeriksamu. Jadi lebih baik kau bersikap baik, oke?"

Yoshiro mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Sakura. Sakura mulai menjalankan beberapa prosedur untuk mengecek respon Yoshiro. Anak itu sepertinya merespon dengan baik. Sakura baru saja akan menuliskan beberapa catatan, namun tiba-tiba ruangan itu seperti berputar dan menjadi gelap di matanya_._

Sakura terbangun menatap langit-langit putih yang asing. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur. Yang bisa diingatnya adalah ruangan berputar dan wajah samar-samar Shizune, disusul dengan aroma steril khas rumah sakit yang berlipat-lipat tajamnya. Aroma itu masih tercium sampai sekarang.

Tunggu.. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia tidak tertidur, ia pingsan. Seketika itu ia teringat akan Yoshiro. Dokter macam apa yang pingsan saat sedang memeriksa pasiennya? Sakura dengan panik berusaha untuk bangun, namun segera saja ruangan itu kembali berputar, memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Kusarankan agar kau beristirahat untuk hari ini," ujar seorang wanita. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade, kepala dokter bedah di rumah sakit itu. Ia adalah atasan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan pasien-pasienku?" Sanggah Sakura.

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, Sakura. Kau perku istirahat, mungkin liburan sejenak. Kalau kau sudah lebih sehat, barulah kau boleh kembali bekerja," jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi! Kau harus beristirahat! Ini perintah!" Potong Tsunade.

"Baiklah..." Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

Tsunade adalah orang yang sangat keras. Ia adalah dokter senior di rumah sakit ini. Bagi bawahannya, kata-kata Tsunade adalah perintah yang tidak boleh dibantah. Tidak ada yang berani membantahnya, termasuk Sakura.

"Membebankan dirimu seperti ini bukan hal yang sehat, Sakura. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini, tapi kau tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Bukan hanya fisik, tapi pikiranmu juga. Kusarankan kau pergi berlibur. Tenangkanlah pikiranmu," saran Tsunade sambil menatap Sakura dengan prihatin.

"Aku akan memberikanmu suntikan penenang dengan dosis ringan supaya kau bisa beristirahat. Setelah ini, kau harus langsung kembali ke rumahmu..." Kata-kata Tsunade semakin samar di telinga Sakura saat ia mulai terlelap.

* * *

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sakura duduk di jendela kamar tidurnya sambil menatap mathari senja ditemani dengan secangkir teh _camomile _hangat. Setelah insiden siang itu, Tsunade mengantar Sakura pulang. Belum sampai lima menit ia berbaring di tempat tidur, Sakura sudah kembali tetidur. Ia sangat kelelahan.

Melihat matahari terbenam membuat Sakura rindu akan suasana pantai. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi berlibur ke pantai. Terakhir kalinya ia pergi ke pantai adalah saat hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Sangat menyenangkan bisa pergi ke pantai tanpa ada beban, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, mengumpulkan kerang. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuatnya rindu dengan pantai.

Sakura tersenyum dan beranjak dari jendela. Ia meletakkan tehnya di atas meja rias. Matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya; secarik kertas berwarna dengan gambar pantai. Ia ingat, kertas ini yang ia ambil dari _wiper _mobilnya. Belum sempat ia buang karena sibuknya. Matanya menelusuri tulisan di selebaran itu.

"Ayo berlibur ke Maldives! Bersantai dan berileks hanya di Maldives! Anda dapat menikmati..." Yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat itu adalah angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya, aroma laut yang khas, dan sinar matahari yang cerah. Ia sadar kalau ia sangat membutuhkan ini. Ia ingin lari dari semua permasalahan pelik yang sedang terjadi dalam hidupnya saat ini. Sangat ingin, meski hanya sejenak, meski itu artinya pada akhirnnya ia harus kembali dan menyelesaikan semuanya, menerima konsekuensi dari keputusannya. Namun saat ini, ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa saat menimang-nimang, ia akhirnya tahu apa yang harus diputuskannya. Sakura berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan meraih iPhonenya. Ia tahu ia sedang membuat keputusan yang benar.

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca! Let me know if u want the second chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: to The Shore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Banyak sekali yang nanya Sasusakunya mana. ****Mohon bersabar ya. They will meet soon, so don't worry be happy :) Ini chapter yang pertama. Yang sebelumnya sudah diganti jadi prolog dan ada beberapa perubahan. I'm so sorry karena plin plan, but hopefully it will not happen again! Inti cerita masih sama, hanya ada tambahan sedikit saja :) Hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: to The Shore**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Aroma lautan yang khas memenuhi indra penciumannya. Semuanya terasa tenang dan damai. Maldives, akhirnya ia tiba di sini. Pemandangan yang indah, suasana yang tenang, segala yang ia butuhkan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari masalah pernikahan itu. Ia takut, sangat takut, ia tidak mengenal pria itu. Sebagian dirinya merasa enggan untuk menikahi pria itu, tapi ia sudah memutuskannya. Ia tahu pernikahan itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan rumah sakit peninggalan ayahnya.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor putih _Haruno Memorial Hospital_ menuju ke ruangan direktur. Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya kembali bekerja setelah kebakaran yang mengambil nyawa ayahnya. Ibunyalah yang sekarang menggantikan ayahnya dan menjabat sebagai direktur utama rumah sakit itu. Sejak kebakaran itu, ibunya tetap tegar, ia tidak terus menangisi kepergian suaminya dan langsung mengambil alih rumah sakit itu. Sakura sangat bangga akan ibunya. Wanita itulah yang menguatkan hati Sakura._

_Koridor itu lalu membentuk persimpangan. Baru saja Sakura akan berbelok, seorang dokter berbaju biru menabraknya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan._

_"Ah, maaf," ujar dokter itu._

_"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura._

_"Sakura-san! Senang melihatmu kembali bekerja! Hari ini rumah sakit sangat sibuk, jadwal kami berantakan, jadi kami harus berlari ke sana-sini," dokter itu berkata sambil meringis._

_Sakura mengangguk, memahami maksud dokter itu. Separuh dari rumah sakit itu lumpuh, memaksa sebagian besar pasien dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain, dan sebagian lainnya dirawat di ruangan yang tersisa. Mereka ditempatkan di unit-unit seadanya, tak jarang dari keluarga pasien protes karena harus dipindahkan. Tampak dokter-dokter berlalu lalang, sibuk karena jadwal yang sedikit kacau. Entah berapa lama keadaan ini akan stabil kembali._

_"Ah! Aku harus buru-buru, ada keadaan darurat di UGD. Sampai jumpa, Sakura-san," dokter itu berlalu pergi._

_Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuatnya agar semuanya bisa kembali normal. Rumah sakit itu harus direnovasi, pengerjaannya pun membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Belum lagi dana yang ada pun mulai menipis. Saat ini, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa agar ia dan ibunya bisa menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya dari masalah ini._

_Ia akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya; bagian rumah sakit yang terpencil, lebih sedikit orang berlalu-lalang di situ. Sebuah pintu cokelat menjulang di hadapannya. Ia bisa mengira apa yang ada di balik pinfu itu. Ibunya sedang menunggunya sambil mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen rumah sakit; merevisi, menyetujui, dan menelaah semua dokumen._

_Ia mengetuk pintu itu, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper berwarna cokelat dan krem. Perabotannya pun sederhana; hanya terdiri dari sebuah meja kayu, beberapa kursi, lemari buku, dan satu set sofa beserta meja kopi. Ibunya tidak sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen seperti yang ia kira, ibunya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, berambut hitam, terlihat seumuran dengan ibu Sakura. Ia memakai setelan hitam yang terlihat sangat mahal. Wajahnya sangat serius, matanya yang hitam tampak sangat mengintimidasi siapa pun yang menatapnya. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius sesaat sebelum Sakura masuk._

_"Ah, Sakura, kau sudah datang rupanya," Mebuki Haruno memandang anaknya dengan lembut._

_"Mebuki, kurasa itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan, pertimbangkanlah baik-baik, nasib Konoha berada di tanganmu," ujar pria itu._

_Mebuki mengangguk. Pria itu berjalan menuju ke pintu. Sekali ia mengangguk ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura membalas anggukannya. Pria itu lalu keluar dari ruangan, dan seketika atmosfir penuh ketegangan hilang dari ruangan itu._

_"Siapa pria itu, Ibu?" Tanya Sakura bingung._

_"Tadi itu Uchiha Fugaku. Dia salah satu pemegang saham kita," jawab Mebuki._

_"Untuk apa dia ke sini?"_

_"Duduklah, Sakura. Biar Ibu jelaskan," Mebuki menunjuk kursi yang ada di seberang mejanya._

_Sakura duduk di kursi itu dan menatap ibunya. Ia khawatir. Ibunya tampak lebih tua dari biasanya; tampak beban pikiran mempertegas kerut-kerutan di wajahnya. Mebuki memang wanita yang serius, berbeda dengan suaminya yang murah senyum dan senang bercanda, namun hari ini Mebuki tampak lebih tua dari biasanya-setidaknya bagi Sakura._

_"Kebakaran yang lalu membuat kita kekurangan dana, belum lagi kita harus mensubsidi sebagian dari dana Konoha. Dewan direksi sudah mendesak kita untuk menutup Konoha dan mengalirkan dana itu untuk renovasi rumah sakit ini jika dana mssih belum juga mencukupi,"_

_"Tapi... Kita tidak mungkin menutup Konoha! Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?"_

_"Aku tahu, Sakura. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara," Mebuki meraih tangan Sakura. Ia tahu betapa pentingnya rumah sakit itu bagi putrinya._

_Sakura menunduk. Apakah ini akhir dari Konoha? Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu? Mereka anak-anak penderita kanker yang tidak punya uang. Mereka telah datang jauh-jauh dari berbagai provinsi di Jepang untuk mencari bantuan, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah kecewa mereka kalau Konoha sampai harus ditutup._

_"Pria itu.." Sakura bergumam. Ia teringat akan Fugaku._

_"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Mebuki._

_"Ibu, pria itu menyuruhmu mempertimbangkan sesuatu, bukan? Apa yang ia maksud?" Tuntut Sakura._

_"Lupakanlah, Sakura, Ibu tidak akan menerima tawarannya," jawab Mebuki. Air mukanya mengeras, seperti saat ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang sudah pasti._

_"Katakanlah, Ibu," Sakura memaksa._

_Mebuki tersenyum. Ia meraih wajah Sakura dan mengusap pipi putrinya itu. "Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada diriku sewaktu muda dulu. Kau ini keras kepala, tidak peduli larangan orang lain," Sakura tersenyum._

_"Ibu, Konoha adalah warisan Ayah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Konoha ditutup. Anak-anak itu membutuhkan bantuan, dan Konoha adalah harapan mereka yang terakhir," ucap Sakura sambil menatap ibunya dalam-dalam._

_Mebuki menghela napas. Anaknya memang keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya. Sakura mungkin memiliki rambut yang sama seperti ayahnya, namun matanya adalah mata Mebuki. Orang bilang, mata adalah jendela hati. Mebuki menyadarinya sekarang. Saat ia menatap putrinya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri; keras kepala dan berpendirian teguh._

_"Baiklah kalau maumu seperti itu. Uchiha Fugaku memang datang untuk menawarkan perjanjian. Fugaku sejak dulu termasuk salah satu investor terbesar kita, namun jika dibandingkan dengan pemegang saham lainnya, ia pun tidak mempunyai hak suara yang cukup untuk menyelamatkan Konoha. Untuk itulah, salah satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menjual semua saham kita kepadanya. Namun saat ini, ia belum bisa membeli semua itu," tutur Mebuki. "Sementara itu, Fugaku tetap ingin bekerja sama dengan keluarga kita. Ia memberikan penawaran untuk mengikatkan keluarga kita," Sakura mengerti dengan seketika mengapa ibunya tidak ingin menerima tawaran Fugaku._

_"Maksudmu..." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_"Ya, Sakura, ia menginginkan pernikahan," Ibunya menyelesaikan._

_Sakura terhenyak di kursinya. Ia sadar bahwa pernikahan adalah jalan keluar yang jelas untuk menyelamatkan Konoha. Lagipula, keluarganya memiliki reputasi sebagai dokter terkemuka di Jepang, sehingga tak heran jika Fugaku masih menginginkan kerja sama di antara mereka. Namun ide tentang pernikahan ini sama sekali bukan hal yang terpikirkan olehnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha, apa lagi orang yang akan dinikahinya nanti. Pikiran itu membuatnya takut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menikah di usia 25 tahun seperti saat ini. Memang masa belajarnya berjalan dengan cepat; karena kejeniusan dan ketekunannya, ia berhasil lulus kuliah dan menjadi dokter bedah di usia yang sangat muda. Namun, masih banyak yang ingin diraihnya, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan, dan menikah belum muncul dalam daftarnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini, Konoha termasuk salah satu hal dalam daftarnya, dan ia tahu, hanya satu jawaban yang bisa ia berikan._

_"Aku menerimanya..." Sakura bergumam, tidak mampu mengatakannya keras-keras karena takut. Takut akan konsekuensi dari keputusan yang diambilnya itu._

_"Apa?" Ibunya bertanya. Mebuki tidak pernah menyangka anaknya akan menjawab seperti itu._

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Ibunya dalam-dalam. Ketakutan dan tekad terpancar dari matanya yang hijau. "Aku menerima kesepakatan itu,"_

_**End of Flashback**__._

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha merontokkan segala pikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Ia datang ke sini untuk berlibur, bersantai, dan bukan untuk memikirkan pernikahan itu. Semuanya sudah terjadi, ia tidak boleh mundur! Sakura mengembangkan senyuman dan menatap ombak yang berdebur di kejauhan. Hari ini ia akan berjalan-jalan di pantai, menikmati cahaya matahari, dan merasakan pasir putih yang lembut di kakinya. Ahh... hanya memikirkannya saja, ia sudah tidak sabar! Namun sekarang, ia harus menaruh barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Nona, ini kamar anda," kata seorang petugas hotel.

Sakura tiba di depan sebuah pondokan bernomor 312. Di sinilah ia akan tinggal selama beberapa hari. Sebuah pondokan di ujung dermaga yang dibangun di atas laut dangkal.

"Ah, terima kasih," Sakura berterima kasih petugas hotel yang mengantarnya.

Petugas hotel itu pergi setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang Sakura ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura terkagum-kagum saat memasuki pondokan itu. Perabot di dalamnya bertipe minimalis bernuansa biru dengan beberapa sentuhan unsur alami seperti anyaman dan beberapa pajangan dari kulit kerang. Di seberang ruang tamu, terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan semua ruangan di pondokan itu dengan patio pribadi yang langsung mengarah ke laut. Semuanya merupakan paduan sempurna bagi siapa pun yang ingin berlibur.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menemukan beberapa brosur di samping tempat tidur. Brosur-brosur itu mempromosikan beberapa kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan di Maldives mulai dari _barbecue_, berselancar, pesta api unggun, voli pantai, spa, pusat perbelanjaan, juga beberapa bar dan restoran lokal. Sakura memutuskaan untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai, lagipula ini hari pertamanya di Maldives. Ia ingin melakukan hal yang bisa merilekskan pikirannya. Ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan _sundress _berwarna putih dan tidak lupa, sebuah kacamata hitam. Sekarang saatnya menikmati suasana pantai!

* * *

Sakura menatap cakrawala yang mulai kemerahan. Jalan-jalannya di pantai sangat menyenangkan. Setelah sekian lama tidak pergi ke pantai, ia akhirnya bisa kembali merasakan suasana pantai; pasir putih yang lembut di kaki, suara debur ombak yang menenangkan, teriknya sinar matahari, dan aroma lautan yang terbawa angin. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Sekarang kakinya sudah lelah, perutnya pun mulai berbunyi. Sakura pun berjalan menuju restoran.

Restoran itu terletak di pinggir pantai. Bangunannya terbuat dari kayu, seperti rumah panggung. Lampu-lampu kecil mulai menyala, menghiasi restoran itu. Di belakangnya, ada sebuah patio yang menghadap ke pantai. Sakura langsung saja menuju ke situ dan menduduki salah satu meja di pojok.

"Selamat sore, Nona," Seorang pelayan wanita menyapa Sakura sambil menyodorkan menu restoran.

Sakura mengambil menu itu dan mulai membacanya. Restoran itu menjual berbagai macam makanan khas laut yang eksotis dan jus-jus tropis yang menyegarkan. Semuanya membuat Sakura tergiur untuk mencicipi. Sayang sekali, perut Sakura pasti tidak muat kalau harus memakan semuanya.

"Aku pesan satu porsi _fried calamary _dan jus nanas, terima kasih," Sakura memesan makanannya. Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanan Sakura di atas selembar kertas.

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang lainnya?" Tanya pelayan itu memastikan.

"Tidak, itu saja," jawab Sakura sambil memberikan senyuman. Pelayan itu pun pergi.

Sakura menatap mentari yang sudah mulai tenggelam. Langit sudah mulai memerah. Sakura sangat suka pemandangan matahari terbenam di pantai. Saat matahari terbenam, langit bukan lagi biru, tapi jingga. Seakan-akan langit mempunyai warna yang berbeda, namun sama indahnya. Di kejauhan, ia mulai bisa melihat ombak yang putih berubah menjadi siluet. Di kejauhan, ia bisa melihat peselancar-peselancar mengarungi ombak, kembali ke pantai.

Suara kagum turis-turis membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Turis-turis itu menunjuk ke tengah laut. Sakura yang penasaran, berusaha mencari apa yang mereka bicarakan. Di kejauhan, ia bisa melihat sebuah ombak besar datang. Namun, bukan itu yang dihebohkan turis-turis itu. tidak jauh dari ombak itu, Sakura bisa melihat setitik siluet. Siluet itu milik seorang peselancar, ia sedang menunggu ombak besar itu untuk datang. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, akankah peselancar itu berhasil menaklukan ombak besar yang semakin mendekat?

Satu detik, dua detik... Akhirnya ombak itu datang dan menyapu peselancar itu. Peselancar itu menyambut ombak yang besar itu, membiarkan dirinya dan papannya menyusup di tengah ombak. Ia lalu cepat-cepat berdiri di atas papan, menyusuri ombak yang seperti ingin menggenggamnya. Setelah beberapa detik, peselancar itu tiba di pantai, disambut oleh beberapa temannya. Peselancar itu meringis saat teman-temannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Sakura bisa melihat samar-samar, peselancar itu memiliki rambut pirang dan senyum yang lebar. Semua turis di restoran itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Jantung Sakura mulai kembali pada irama yang benar mengetahui kalau peselancar itu berhasil kembali ke pantai dengan selamat.

"Ini pesanan anda, Nona," Pelayan tadi meletakkan makanan dan minuman pesanan Sakura di atas meja. Semuanya terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Terima kasih," Sakura berterima kasih pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu tersenyum kembali dan segera beranjak pergi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat hidangan di depannya. Wangi masakan itu membuat ia lebih lapar dari sebelumnya. Kelihatannya liburannya kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang tak terlupakan.

* * *

_Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor putih. Ia akan mengunjungi ayahnya. Tidak biasanya koridor itu sepi, namun kali ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada satu dokter pun yang berlalu lalang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pukul berapa saat itu. Tiba-tiba sirine kebakaran berbunyi. Ruangan itu segera berubah memerah. Sakura bisa merasakan panas di punggungnya. Ia berpaling, koridor itu sudah berubah menjadi lautan api._

_Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sepertinya secepat apa pun ia berlari, api itu selalu mengikuti dan mengejarnya. Asap pun semakin menebal, menyesakkan paru-parunya hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Kakinya membatu dan ia terjatuh. Sakura terbatuk, dadanya sesak karena menghirup asap. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya seperti tertarik, tertarik ke dalam kegelapan yang dingin dan hampa._

_Sesaat kemudian, ia bisa merasakan tangan seseorang meraihnya, dan menggendongnya. Pria itu lagi. Sakura menengadah. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam, sehitam malam. Sakura serasa terhipnotis olehnya, hanyut dalam gelapnya._

Sakura terbangun. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi itu terus menghantuinya, setiap kali, mimpi yang sama. Dan pria itu, pria itu selalu datang. Hanya kali ini Sakura bisa melihat matanya. Mata berwarna hitam yang gelap, namun indah. Sekarang pukul satu pagi, Sakura tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya, dan duduk di patio.

Untunglah hotel itu menyediakan fasilitas _Wi-Fi _ di setiap kamarnya. Sakura membuka Skype, berharap bisa mengkontak Ino. Ia selalu berbagi hal apapun dengan sahabatnya itu. Sakura sangat beruntung, saat itu Ino sedang online. Sakura segera menekan tombol dan memanggil Ino. Setelah beberapa detik, tampak Ino sedang berada di studio desainnya di New York. Sakura pernah ke sana beberapa kali untuk mengunjungi Ino. Tempatnya tidak sebesar studio Ino di Jepang, namun cukup luas untuk bekerja.

"Hey, Sakura," sapa Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Di mana kau sekarang?" Tanya Ino bingung.

Sakura memang belum menceritakan rencananya berlibur kepada Ino karena saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi, Ino sedang sibuk dengan peragaan busananya di New York.

"Ino, aku sedang di Maldives," jawab Sakura.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Maldives? Kau tidak sedang bulan madu dengan pria itu kan, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak, Ino. Aku bahkan belum menikah!"

"Kupikir kau tidak bilang padaku," ujar Ino.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya pergi berlibur. Aku perlu mencerahkan pikiranku sedikit sebelum pernikahan itu, dan Maldives adalah tempat yang tepat," tutur Sakura. "Di sini sangat menyenangkan, udaranya menyegarkan, tidak menyesakkan seperti Tokyo."

"Kau membuatku iri, Sakura! Aku juga ingin ke sana!" Seru Ino.

Sakura terbahak. Sahabatnya itu mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Mereka lalu menghabiskan beberapa jam mengobrol dan bertukar cerita sebelum harus berpisah karena Ino harus kembali bekerja.

* * *

Bunyi jam _alarm_ membangunkan Sasuke. Saat itu pukul enam pagi di Tokyo. Sasuke mengerang dan berusaha mengacuhkan jam alarmnya. Ia memang biasa bangun pagi-pagi. Namun belakangan ini, alih-alih Itachi, ayahnya menyibukkan Sasuke dengan berbagai pekerjaan. Akibatnya, tak jarang Sasuke hanya bisa tidur selama satu jam. Alarm itu kembali berbunyi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tidak membeli jam sial itu.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bangun, lagipula hari ini memang ada rapat penting pemegang saham _Haruno Memorial Hospital . _Sebenarnya ia bukan salah satu pemegang saham. Namun, ayahnya meminta ia untuk ikut hadir dalam rapat itu. Ayahnya sangat menginginkan kepemilikan rumah sakit itu, dan mereka hampir mendapatkannya. Satu langkah lagi, dan rumah sakit itu akan menjadi milik _Uchiha Corporation._ Langkah terakhir adalah pernikahannya dengan gadis Haruno itu. Setelah itu, saham rumah sakit itu akan jatuh ke tangannya sebagai kepala pengganti kepala keluarga Haruno. Ia tidak bisa mengacaukan semua itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis itu. Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu. Ia hanya pernah mendengar namanya. Haruno Sakura, Sakura di musim semi. Indah memang, namun nama itu sangat umum dipakai di Jepang. Bukan nama yang unik, entah gadis seperti apa yang menyandang nama itu. Dari namanya, Sasuke hanya bisa membayangkan gadis sederhana yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Memang Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang mudah tertarik dengan wanita. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya berusaha untuk membuktikan kemampuannya pada ayahnya, tidak ada waktu untuk wanita manapun, semenarik apapun mereka. Selama ini, yang ada di pikirannya adalah mengalahkan kakaknya, Itachi. Selama ini, hanya Itachi yang dibanggakan ayahnya. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia bisa memenangkan rumah sakit itu. Meskipun begitu, kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu malah membuat banyak wanita-wanita tergila-gila padanya.

Sasuke terduduk. Ia melirik telepon genggamnya. Lampu LEDnya berkedip-kedip berwarna biru. Seseorang pasti telah meneleponnya atau mungkin meninggalkan pesan suara. Sasuke menyalakan telepon genggamnya. Ada satu pesan suara dan tiga panggilan tak terjawab. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Semua panggilan itu berasal dari Naruto. Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol dan mendengarkan pesan suara dari Naruto.

"Hei, Teme!" Suara Naruto memekakan telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengumpat sebelum kembali mendekatkan telepon genggam itu ke telinganya.

"...kau harus ke sini! Ombaknya bagus sekali! Sudah lama kan kita tidak berselancar bersama, kurasa kemampuanmu sudah tumpul! Hahaha!" Sasuke tersenyum separuh. Si bodoh itu menantangnya. "Tinggalkanlah pekerjaanmu itu, santailah sedikit. Terlalu banyak bekerja itu tidak baik! Nanti wajahmu yang sudah jelek itu malah tambah jelek! Sudah dulu ya, jangan lupa, kalau kau menerima tantanganku, kutunggu kau dua hari lagi, kau pasti tahu kan tempat yang kumaksud! Sampai jumpa!"

Klik. Pesan suara itu habis. Sasuke kembali tersenyum separuh. Ia tahu di mana tempat yang Naruto maksud. Tempat itu tempat favoritnya dan teman-temannya untuk berselancar. Semasa kuliah dulu, setiap tahun Naruto selalu menyeret Sasuke untuk pergi berselancar dengannya. Ya, menyeret. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka berselancar meski baginya berselancar bukan hal yang sulit. Setiap tahun Naruto selalu menantang Sasuke, meskipun pada akhirnya selalu Sasuke yang menang. Namun, dua tahun terakhir ini, Sasuke tidak pernah sempat untuk berselancar dan menghabiskan waktu dengan si bodoh itu.

Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga. Setelah beberapa nada sambung, terdengar suara asisten pribadinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sasuke?"

"Juugo, tolong pesankan tiket pesawat dan reservasi hotel. Aku akan menyusul Naruto," perintah Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: Nah, itu dia chapter pertama Faint Attraction. Terima kasih sudah membacaa! Like? Hate? Critics? Please RnR! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: His Wild Card

**Faint Attraction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Halo semua! Terima kasih yang sudah mengklik link di page sebelumnya, dan terima kasih untuk reader semua yang telah setia menunggu dan membaca, juga mereview :3 Saya minta maaf sekali karena belum sempat membalas review kalian satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya post cerita ini dari smartphone karena ulangan *bad girl* jadi belum bisa balas review. Tapi dalam chap kali ini, saya akan balas semua review reader as my gratitude. Anyway, selamat membaca dan ditunggu juga reviewnya.**

* * *

**Faint Attraction Chapter 2:**** His Wild Card**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka. Aroma laut dan suara debur ombak menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Cahaya matahari sesekali menyelip masuk saat tirai tersingkap oleh angin. Seorang pria tertidur menelungkup di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu berambut pirang dan berkulit kecokelatan. Ia tampak sangat pulas. Matanya terpejam dan pipinya menyentuh bantal. Ia mendengkur kecil. Sesekali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya.

Seekor burung kecil hinggap di jendela kamar itu. Burung itu mengamati sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu seperti kapal pecah. Pakaian dan sampah makanan bertebaran dimana-mana. Beberapa lembar pakaian, entah bersih atau kotor, terlihat terumpuk di atas sebuah koper. Di sisi tempat tidur terdapat sebuah papan selancar berwarna oranye. Sepertinya hanya papan itu yang tertata rapi di ruangan itu. Namun, burung itu tidak keberatan akan kekacauan itu. Ia terbang dan mendarat di atas sebuah kotak makanan cepat saji yang berisi sisa-sisa makanan. Ia segera saja mematuk-matuk dengan senang hati, memakan nasi yang tersisa di sana.

Pria itu terbangun, mata birunya masih setengah tertutup. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara kecil di kamarnya. Jantungnya berpacu, mungkinkah ada tikus di kamar itu? Seingatnya tak pernah ada tikus di hotel itu selama ini. Namun suara itu terdengar seperti suara hewan kecil. Ia teringat akan setumpuk ramen instan yang disimpannya di kamar itu. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana kalau tikus itu menghabiskan semua persediaan ramen instannya? Bencana besar! Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan di sana tanpa ramen! Ia memang bukan manusia pemakan ramen. Kemarin ia memesan sekotak nasi goreng, namun ramen adalah makanan favoritnya. Ia sengaja membawa selusin ramen instan dari Jepang sebagai bekalnya di sana.

'Tidaaak! Kalau sampai ramen-ramenku dimakan, aku pasti akan mati kelaparan!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Pria itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari apa yang bisa ia pakai untuk memukul atau mengusir tikus itu. Ia menemukan sebuah buku telepon tebal di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih buku itu dan dengan perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke ujung kaki tempat tidur. Ia berteriak, dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak memukul tikus itu dengan buku telepon. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang bersayap menerpa wajahnya dan segera terbang keluar. Wajah pria itu merah bertanda karena insidennya dengan hewan itu. Apapun hewan itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ramennya! Pria itu segera mencari persediaan ramennya. Sesekali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan kamar itu berantakan dan membuat dirinya sendiri sulit untuk menemukan ramen-ramen itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan ramen itu, tersembunyi dan tersegel dengan aman di bawah tumpukkan pakaian-pakaian kotor. Pria itu menghela napas.

Terdengar suara bell di pintu kamar hotel. Pria itu terlonjak kaget. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ia berjanji akan berkeliling pantai dengan teman-temanya. Ia berlari sambil menghindari beberapa helai sampah yang teronggok di lantai. Ia membuka pintu, dua orang pria dan seekor anjing berwarna putih sudah menunggu di sana. Yang seorang berambut hitam bergaya bob dengan alis tebal. Yang seorang lagi berambut cokelat dengan gigi putih berjajar.

"Yo, Naruto!" Pria berambut cokelat itu menyapanya.

"Kiba, Lee!" Naruto meringis.

"Kau pasti baru bangun ya, Naruto?" Lee menebak. "Kau itu harus lebih bersemangat, kita itu masih muda, karena itu-"

"Sudah, Lee! Kita ini sedang liburan, lagipula ini semua pasti karena si bodoh ini berselancar sampai malam," potong Kiba.

"Ah, maaf, hehehe" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersiap-siap! Kita akan berjalan-jalan di pantai, jangan sampai kita kehilangan matahari pagi, benar kan, Akamaru?" ujar Kiba pada anjing putih itu. Akamaru melolong dan mengonggong senang mendengar kata "berjalan-jalan".

"Baiklah! Lima menit ya, teman-teman!" Naruto berseru dan segera bergegas bersiap-siap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, mengenakan kaus berwarna hijau dan celana pendek berwarna khaki. Ia kembali meringis lebar pada teman-temannya. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan di depan.

* * *

Naruto dan teman-temannya berjalan menyusuri pantai. Akamaru berlari-lari riang mengejar air laut yang pasang surut. Laut sepertinya sedang menggoda anjing itu dan anjing itu termakan godaannya. Pantai itu begitu indah. Pasirnya yang putih menghampar luas. Naruto bisa melihat horizon, garis di mana laut dan langit menyatu. Ia jarang sekali melihatnya dari sisi ini. Biasanya ia justru memandang hamparan pasir putih itu dari laut, sementara di belakangnya ombak memburu, membentuk tembok yang membawanya mendekat kepada pasir putih. Selama ini, horizonnya adalah hamparan pasir putih itu; tempat dimana laut menyatu dengan daratan.

Naruto teringat saat pertama kali ia berselancar. Saat itu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia dan keluarganya sedang berlibur musim panas di Shirahama. Di sanalah ia pertama kali berselancar.

_Naruto kecil berdiri menggandeng tangan ayah dan ibunya. Mereka baru saja tiba di Shirahama dan sedang berjalan menelusuri pantai. Siang itu pantai sangat ramai; banyak turis tertidur di atas tikar, berjemur dan menikmati matahari; sebagian lainnya sibuk bercakap-cakap sambil menenggak sebotol minuman yang terlihat seperti bir atau sake; anak-anak membuat istana pasir dengan sekop dan ember plastik; beberapa lainnya berenang di laut atau mencoba untuk berselancar._

_Naruto selalu senang pergi ke laut. Airnya tidak berbau aneh seperti di kolam renang. Selain itu, berenang di laut terasa bebas, seperti kau mempunyai sebuah kolam renang yang tidak terbatas luasnya, bahkan menyentuh langit._

_"Naruto, kau mau berenang?" Tanya ibunya._

_Naruto mengangguk. Mata milik bocah berambut pirang itu membesar. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak berangkat tadi. Ia sudah dengan rahasia memakai pakaian renang dalam celana pendeknya. Ibunya pasti akan memarahinya karena saat itu sedang musim panas. Ibunya selalu berkata, kalau memakai bahan yang tidak menyerap keringat, bisa menyebabkan biang keringat. Tapi Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan langsung berlari dan berenang di laut begitu ada kesempatan._

_Ibunya tertawa. Wanita berambut merah itu geli melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu. Naruto mengingatkan dirinya pada suaminya. Sewaktu mereka pacaran dulu, suaminya selalu menggebu-gebu jika membicarakan tentang laut dan berselancar. Pria itu senang sekali berselancar. Mungkin tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum pria kecilnya mengikuti jejak sang ayah._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat-" kata-kata ibunya terpotong oleh seruan Naruto._

_"Aku tahu, Ibu, aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Ayah kan!" Belum-belum anak itu sudah menanggalkan kaus dan celananya, lalu segera berlari menuju air._

_Ibunya menggeleng, "sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau musim panas, jangan pakai pakaian rangkap!" gerutunya._

_"Sudahlah, Kushina, biarkan anak itu bersenang-senang," Ujar pria berambut pirang yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum pada Kushina dan mencium isterinya itu._

_"Kalian berdua itu sama saja, Minato! Sudah sana, lebih baik kalian pulang dengan utuh," kata Kushina masih sedikit jengkel dengan suami dan anaknya. Minato meringis. Isterinya itu memang mempunyai tempramen yang buruk, mudah kesal pada hal-hal kecil._

_Minato segera menyusul anaknya yang sedang bermain di laut dangkal. "Naruto-kun, ayo kita berenang!"_

_"Ayah, aku ingin mencoba itu!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seorang peselancar._

_Kushina tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat kedua laki-laki itu. Mereka sangat mirip, belum-belum, pria kecilnya sudah ingin mencoba berselancar. Mungkin kalau ia sudah tua nanti, Kushina akan berdiri di pinggir pantai sambil memandang kedua pria itu berduet di atas ombak._

_"Baiklah, kita akan menyewa papan selancar, ayo!" Minato menggendong anaknya dan mendudukan bocah itu di atas bahunya._

_Naruto sangat bersemangat. Ia dan ayahnya segera pergi ke sebuah pondokan yang bercat putih. Di sana berjajar papan-papan panjang yang berbentuk seperti pisang. Papan-papan itu dilapisi cat dengan corak yang berwarna-warni. Mereka disambut oleh seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan. Pria itu tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi yang putih sempurna. Ayahnya berbincang-bincang dengan pria itu, namun Naruto terlalu terkesima dengan papan-papan itu untuk mendengarkan._

_"Naruto, kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Minato._

_Naruto menatap kedua papan di depannya. Satu di antaranya berwarna kuning dengan desain huruf kanji "empat". Yang lainnya berwarna merah berapi-api dengan gambar rubah yang menatap lurus-lurus. Naruto menunjuk papan dengan gambar rubah._

_"Anak ini punya mata yang bagus," kata pria penjaga toko itu. "Papan ini sudah pernah dipakai oleh peselancar-peselancar hebat. Aku ingat betul, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada pria yang menyewa papanku ini, sekarang ini ia sudah menjadi peselancar kelas dunia!" serunya._

_Minato tertawa mendengarnya. Ia memberikan sejumlah uang pada pria itu dan menurunkan Naruto dari bahunya. _

_"Ayo, bawa papanmu," ujarnya pada Naruto. Bocah itu menggangguk dan membawa papan itu. Mereka pun keluar bersama dan berjalan kembali ke pantai._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah menelungkup di atas papannya sambil mendayung dengan kedua tangannya. Di sisinya, Minato memperhatikan Naruto dengan saksama sambil memberikan beberapa instruksi._

_"Naruto, kau lihat ombak itu," kata Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah ombak yang mulai mengumpul di kejauhan. "Kalau ombak itu sudah sampai, kau harus cepat-cepat berbalik. Lalu gunakan tanganmu untuk berdiri di atas papan. Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa berdiri, tapi kau harus terus mencoba, mengerti?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia sudah menanti saat-saat ini. Ombak itu kian mendekat, begitu juga jantungnya, berdegup semakin kencang._

_Satu detik, dua detik, ombak itu akhirnya sudah sangat dekat. Naruto mendayung dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengubah arah papannya. Sedetik kemudian, ombak sudah mendorong papannya melaju ke pesisir pantai. Naruto bersiap, ia berusaha berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ternyata hal itu hal tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan. Namun, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri, meskipun dengan sedikit kesulitan. Angin menerpa wajahnya sementara ia melaju dengan dorongan ombak menuju ke pasir putih._

_Ia bisa melihat rambut merah ibunya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Naruto meringis dan berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Ibu, lihat aku! Ibu!". Aksinya itu membuat papannya goyah dan-_

"Hey, Naruto! Sedang melamun apa kau?" Pertanyaan Lee menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak! Hey, kalian mau minum kelapa?" Ajak Naruto.

Cuaca hari itu memang sangat panas, bahan untuk ukuran Maldives yang beriklim tropis. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan kedai kecil yang menjual berbagai minuman tropis. Sudah lama ia tidak minum kelapa. Sepertinya akan segar sekali jika minum kelapa di cuaca yang sangat panas itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus! Kau suka kelapa kan, Akamaru?" Tanya Kiba pada anjingnya itu. Akamaru menggonggong dengan riang. Lee ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Kiba, sepertinya anjingmu itu suka semua makanan," ujar Naruto.

* * *

Kedai itu berbentuk seperti bar, terletak di pinggir jalan. Seorang wanita cantik menyambut mereka di balik bar. Wanita itu memakai tank top dan rok panjang bermotif bunga. Ia terlihat seperti berusia tiga puluhan tahun. Dengan senyum lebar ia membuatkan pesanan mereka, termasuk Akamaru. Beberapa menit kemudian, es kelapa segar sudah tersedia di depan mereka. Pria-pria itu pun menghirup es kelapa segar itu.

"Ahhhhh! Segar sekali!" Seru Kiba dan Lee.

"Kyaaa! Tolong aku!" Terdengar suara wanita berteriak meminta tolong dalam bahasa Jepang.

Pria-pria itu spontan menengok dan melihat seorang wanita yang sedang mengendarai sepeda. Wajah wanita itu panik, ia seperti kehilangan kendali akan sepedanya. Sepeda itu melaju dengan kencang menuju bar itu. Jika tidak dihentikan, wanita itu akan menabrak trotoar dan mungkin terluka. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto, ia melompat ke tengah jalan, berusaha menghadang sepeda itu. Bruk! Tabrakan pun terjadi.

"Ano, maaf," ujar suara seorang wanita.

Naruto membuka matanya dan disambut oleh wajah seorang wanita muda yang cantik, setidaknya bagi Naruto. Wanita itu memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hijau zamrud yang sangat indah. Dan rambutnya- tunggu! Rambut wanita itu berwarna pink! Naruto terbelalak kaget, namun ekspresi wanita itu membuatnya tersadar ia belum menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, kau sudah gila ya?!" Tanya Kiba.

Wanita itu terlonjak kaget, rupanya ia tidak sadar kalau di sana ada orang lain selain Naruto dan dirinya. Naruto terduduk dan meringis pada teman-temannya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tadi sehingga ia nekat meloncat ke tengah jalan dan menghadang sepeda yang melaju kencang itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalahbenaknya berkata kalau ia harus menghentikan sepeda itu.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Naruto bangkit dan mengangkat sepeda itu. Lee berjongkok di sebelahnya dan menginspeksi sepeda itu. "Sepertinya rem sepeda ini sudah rusak total," katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Ini sepedamu, Nona?"

"Tidak, aku menyewanya, dan panggil saja aku Sakura," jawab wanita itu.

"Baiklah, Sakura-san, sebaiknya lain kali kau berhati-hati memilih sepeda yang akan kau sewa," ujar Lee.

"Err, Sakura-chan, kau mau duduk di sana seharian?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura terlonjak. Ia baru sadar kalau ia masih terduduk dari tadi. Memalukan sekali! Ia lalu cepat-cepat berdiri. Baru saja ia menapakkan kaki kanannya, pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit sekali. Ia pasti terkilir saat terjatuh dari sepeda tadi. Ia lalu memegangi kakinya.

"Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak, sepertinya terkilir saat jatuh dari sepeda tadi," ujar Sakura.

"Sini, biar kubantu," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan memapah Sakura. Ia lalu mendudukkan Sakura di atas kursi bar dan meminta es pada wanita penjaga bar itu.

"Jadi, kalian semua dari Jepang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yep!" Jawab Naruto. "Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Naruto, ini Kiba, dan ini Lee," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya.

Wanita penjaga bar itu kembali dengan segenggam es batu yang terbungkus kain. Sakura mengambilnya dan segera mengompres kakinya. Ia menghela napas saat es itu menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Naruto memerhatikan Sakura dengan saksama. Wanita itu sangat menarik baginya. Tentu saja Naruto pernah bertemu dengan wanita cantik lainnya; tinggi badan mereka seperti model, tubuh mereka berlekuk sempurna, bibir mereka indah dan semerah bunga mawar. Memang Sakura tidak secantik wanita-wanita itu, namun bagi Naruto, Sakura lebih cantik.

* * *

Naruto merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Sore ini ia tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa. Awalnya ia ingin berselancar, namun cuaca tidak ternyata membenci ide itu. Angin sudah bertiup terlalu kencang dan malam mulai turun. Naruto memang suka berselancar di malam hari, namun hanya kalau cuacanya benar-benar cerah. Lagipula ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk besok. Besok Sasuke akan datang, dan mereka akan bertanding. Sudah lama sekali ia dan sahabatnya itu tidak berselancar bersama dan mengadu kemampuan.

Naruto menyalakan televisi. Ia menekan tombol remot untuk mencari acara yang menarik. Namun, tak satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sebenarnya membawa beberapa DVD kesukaannya untuk ditonton, namun rasanya jadi tidak menarik jika tidak ada teman-temannya. Sore tadi, Kiba dan Lee pergi mengembalikan sepeda yang disewa oleh Sakura, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum juga kembali. Sementara itu, ia mengantar wanita itu kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Naruto ingat dengan jelas kejadian siang itu.

Mereka telah sampai di depan kamar hotel Sakura. Kamar itu bernomor 312, terletak di ujung dermaga. Pemandangannya sangat bagus, berbeda dengan kamar hotel Naruto. Kamar hotelnya terletak di pinggir pantai, berbentuk seperti villa kecil. Ruangan itu memang dikhususkan untuk para peselancar karena letaknya yang dekat dengan laut.

Sakura berterima kasih padanya dan tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat indah, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya panas. Degupan yang hampir sama dengan pada saat ia berselancar, namun berbeda. Saat ia berselancar, ialah yang memegang kendali atas semuanya. Saat ia berselancar, degupan itu karena adrenalin, karena ia sangat bersemangat dan bangga akan kemampuannya. Degupan siang tadi bukan degupan yang pernah ia rasakan. Berbeda karena ia tidak memegang kendali, berbeda karena ia sebenarnya tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk bersemangat atau Sakura siang tadi membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia hanya bisa bergeming sambil memandangi wanita itu seperti orang tolol. Lidahnya kelu dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun sampai Sakura harus menegurnya. Hal itu membuatnya menepuk dahinya berkali-kali dalam benaknya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengeluarkan adegan memalukan itu dari benaknya. Belum pernah ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini kepada seorang wanita. Rasanya ia ingin melihat Sakura sekali lagi, melihat senyumnya lagi, melihat rambut merah mudanya sekali lagi. Gila! Wanita itu benar-benar telah memenuhi pikirannya!

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat ramen. Seporsi ramen selalu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat "penyimpanan" ramennya. Ada rasa original, rasa seafood, rasa baso sapi… hmm yang mana ya untuk malam ini?

* * *

Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke atas sofa di ruangan kantornya. Hari itu benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Ayahnya kembali menyibukkannya dengan berbagai pekerjaan mengenai rumah sakit itu. Salah satunya adalah pertemuan dirinya dengan Mebuki Haruno, isteri dari Kizashi Haruno. Wanita itulah yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit Haruno. Dari pertemuannya hari ini dengan Mebuki, wanita itu jelas menampakkan dirinya sebagai wanita yang sulit untuk dihadapi. Ia sangat keras kepala, begitu mendetail, dan sedikit kaku. Untungnya Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan ayahnya yang sepuluh kali lebih sulit daripada wanita itu.

Mebuki terlihat jelas tidak terlalu menyukai rencana pernikahan Sasuke dengan putrinya. Dua jam dihabiskannya untuk menilik pria itu. Wanita itu mengajukan beribu pertanyaan kepada Sasuke; mulai dari pertanyaan stadar seperti di mana ia berkuliah; bagaimana nilai-nilai mata kuliahnya; hingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi seperti apakah Sasuke pernah berpacaran; hubungan Sasuke dengan keluarganya; dan sesekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendalam seperti prinsip dan ideologi. Rasanya pertemuan itu berubah dari makan siang menjadi ajang interogasi yang diplomatik.

"_Ceritakan mengenai dirimu, Sasuke-san," perintah Mebuki sambil menyesap secangkir teh._

"_Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Sasuke._

_Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya, "apapun yang ingin kauceritakan, lagipula kau akan menjadi menantuku, bukan? Setidaknya aku ingin mengetahui beberapa hal mengenaimu," ujarnya._

"_Bukankah lebih baik kau yang mengajukan pertanyaan, Mebuki-san? Kita sama-sama tahu, kau dan aku cukup sibuk. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mendapatkan informasi yang kau inginkan?" Jawab Sasuke._

"_Kau harus tahu, aku akan menyediakan waktu sebanyak mungkin jika berhubungan dengan anakku, Sasuke-san," wanita itu berkata dengan tegas._

_Sasuke tersenyum separuh, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ingin memulai dari mana?"_

_Di sanalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dimulai. Mebuki mencecarnya dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Ia juga menatap Sasuke seperti seorang investor yang akan menanamkan uangnya pada perusahaan yang akan bangkrut. Mata__ hijau__nya menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus, berusaha membaca Sasuke seperti buku yang terbuka. Namun sayang, Sasuke bukan buku yang mudah dibaca. Ia seperti buku tua yang sudah beribu-ribu kali berpindah tangan; begitu banyak coretan dan perubahan disana-sini, tidak semua cetakan aslinya bisa terbaca._

"_Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Mebuki tiba-tiba._

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Cinta adalah benda asing baginya. Cinta yang ia rasakan hanyalah cinta dari ibunya dan__ kakaknya,__ Itachi. Namun ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu dalam konteks yang berbeda. Ya, ia pernah merasakan ketertarikan terhadap seorang wanita, namun itu hanya hal yang bersifat sementara, tidak permanen, tidak membekas. Ketertarikan itu hanya sekelebat saja. Ketika mereka harus berpisah, Sasuke tidak lagi memikirkannya._

"_Tidak," jawabnya singkat._

_Mebuki memejamkan matanya, berusaha menalari jawaban Sasuke itu sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, "lalu, apa pendapatmu tentang pernikahan ini?"_

_Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat, wanita itu akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan jawabannya._

"_Pernikahan ini bukan keputusanku. Aku maupun ayahku tidak pernah memaksakannya. Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang anak untuk menjalankan perintah orang tuaku. Dan mengenai putrimu, ia membuat keputusannya sendiri," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang._

_Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Ia tahu pertemuan itu sudah berakhir. Mebuki mungkin tidak mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya, namun Sasuke sudah lelah. Rasanya semua pertanyaan itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini._

_"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini," ujar Sasuke. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri, hendak menutup pertemuan itu, namun Mebuki menyela._

"_Sasuke-san, kuharap kau mengingat kata-kata ini dengan baik…. putriku bukan mainan untukmu dan ayahmu,"kata wanita itu dengan tegas._

_Sasuke membungkuk menghormati wanita itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan restoran._

Kata-kata terakhir wanita itu masih membekas di benak Sasuke. Ha! Memangnya siapa yang ingin mempermainkan putrinya itu? Wanita itu telah memutuskannya sendiri, Sasukelah yang seharusnya marah pada mereka! Sasuke tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini kalau bukan karena ayahnya. Ia masih punya banyak rencana untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia masih ingin menjadi CEO yang hebat seperti Itachi, mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri, punya rumah sendiri, dan mungkin mencari cintanya sendiri- kalaupun ada wanita yang diciptakan untuknya.

Mungkin orang-orang menganggapnya egois, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada siapapun. Ia mendapatkannya dengan kerja keras, bukan dengan mudah. Ia pantas untuk memiliki rencananya sendiri. Ya, ia memang ingin membanggakan ayahnya, namun tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Lalu wanita itu datang, dengan seenaknya ia memutuskan untuk menyepakati pernikahan itu. Wanita itu telah menghancurkan rencana Sasuke. Apa susahnya menjual rumah sakit itu dan mendirikan rumah sakit lain? Apa susahnya menyetujui keputusan direksi untuk menutup rumah sakit itu? Kenapa wanita itu dengan seenaknya mengambil jalan keluar yang menyusahkan Sasuke, lalu ibunya harus datang dan memperingati Sasuke agar tidak mempermainkan putrinya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Sasuke mengerang dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk. Siapa lagi yang ingin mengganggunya?

"Sasuke-sama, Juggo-san meneleponmu," kata sekretarisnya dari balik pintu.

"Akan kujawab," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mejanya. Ditekannya tombol _loudspeaker _dan terdengarlah suara Juugo.

"Sasuke, semuanya sudah siap, kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Juugo.

"Hari ini juga. Aku membutuhkan liburan," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Juugo sedikit cemas.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Semburat jingga memenuhi langit pagi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang membawa aroma laut. Kakinya yang telanjang terbenam dalam pasir. Sesekali ombak datang membasahi kakinya, kemudian kembali ke laut dengan membawa sebagian pasir, membuat kakinya terbenam lebih dalam.

Semalam, ia tiba di Maldives. Karena tidak bisa tidur, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Selama di Jepang, banyak sekali hal yang membebani pikirannya, mulai dari saham yang tidak menentu, beberapa masalah mengenai pegawainya, dan tentu saja masalah pernikahan itu. Sekarang ini, ia ingin melupakan semua masalah itu. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang bersama sahabatnya di Maldives.

Terkadang, Sasuke ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Saat di mana tidak ada beban bernama tanggung jawab dan kewajiban. Hidup selalu seperti itu bukan? Berawal dari tidak ada, lalu muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Saat ia masih kecil dahulu, semuanya sederhana. Selalu ada ibunya dan Itachi yang melindunginya, membelanya, menyayanginya. Sekarang ini, ia seakan-akan berjalan sendiri, menelusuri jalur yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Sasuke membenci perasaan itu, rasa tidak tahu. Risiko. Baginya, hanya seorang bodoh yang mau mengambil risiko besar. Jalan yang penuh tanda tanya, dan mungkin akan menghancurkanmu. Sayangnya, jalan itulah yang sedang ditempuh Sasuke saat ini, dan ia berjalan sendirian. Pernikahan itu risiko besar dalam hidupnya yang harus ia ambil. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, karena ia pewaris Uchiha Corporation. Masa depan Uchiha Corporation ada di tangannya. Ia harus menjalani pernikahan itu, meskipun itu berarti menempatkan sebuah kartu liar dalam dek kehidupannya.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya di langit. Udara malam yang dingin menghangat karena siraman cahaya matahari. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Ia akan mandi, dan pergi ke resepsionis untuk mencari tahu di mana kamar Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar di meja resepsionis. Lima menit yang lalu ia menanyakan kamar Naruto. Resepsionis itu menelepon kamar Naruto, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke bisa menebak akan begini jadinya. Sahabatnya yang bodoh itu pasti belum bangun meskipun sekarang sudah jam delapan. Untungnya, hotel ini milik Sasuke. Ia hanya perlu bertemu dengan manager hotel itu untuk mendapatkan akses. Dan sekarang, Sasuke sedang menunggu manajer hotel itu datang.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara resepsionis itu bertanya.

"Selamat pagi, saya ingin _check out_," jawab suara seorang wanita tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya resepsionis itu lagi.

"Kamar nomor 312," jawab wanita itu.

"Atas nama Nona Sakura Haruno, benar?" Resepsionis itu mengklarifikasi.

Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti sejenak. Ia mengenali nama itu. Nama itu telah berputar-putar di pikirannya selama beberapa hari. Sasuke melirik wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu berambut merah muda. Ia memakai kruk, terlihat pergelangan kakinya diperban. Wanita itu pasti pulang karena terluka. Wanita itu juga tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek. Sasuke mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya, namun ia tidak bisa karena ia wajah wanita itu tertutup rambut. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Wanita inikah yang akan dinikahinya? Atau wanita ini hanya Sakura Haruno lainnya?

"Ya, benar," ujar wanita itu mengiyakan.

Resepsionis itu mengambil kartu kamar bernomor 312 dan sebuah kartu kredit yang terletak di atas meja. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sambil mengetik dan mengklik sesuatu di komputer.

Setelah beberapa saat, resepsionis itu kembali dengan membawa secarik kertas tanda kredit dan meminta wanita itu menandatanganinya. Wanita itu menandatangani kertas itu.

"Terima kasih telah menginap, sampai jumpa kembali," ujar resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu hendak berbalik, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Wanita itu terbelalak kaget. Dalam momen singkat itu, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrut. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada Mebuki. Mata yang sama persis dengan wanita yang menginterogasinya kemarin siang. Hanya sepasang mata di hadapannya tidak memandangnya dengan tajam dan penuh selidik. Kedua mata itu memandangnya kaget, seakan-akan wanita itu juga merasakan keterkejutan yang sama dengan yang sedang Sasuke rasakan.

"Ah! Sasuke-sama!" Momen itu dikaburkan oleh suara manager hotel, orang yang sedang Sasuke tunggu-tunggu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu dan menatap manager itu. Pria tua itu berjalan menuju Sasuke dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke. Pria tua itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Maafkan anak buahku telah membuatmu menunggu," ujar pria tua itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Mari, saya tunjukkan kamar Naruto-sama."

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti pria tua itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan wanita tadi. Awalnya ia ragu kalau wanita itu adalah Sakura Haruno yang akan dinikahinya. Namun, setelah melihat mata wanita itu, ia yakin kalau wanita itulah Sakura Haruno yang akan dinikahinya, risiko besar yang diambilnya, kartu liar dalam dek kehidupannya.

* * *

**A/N: Nah! Itu dia chapter kedua dari Faint Attraction. Hope you guys like it :) Sesuai janji saya, ini dia balasan dari review reader semua! Maaf kalau dua kalimat pertama hanya pernyataan standar Halo dan terima kasih. Tentu saja keduanya saya tulis dengan penuh terima kasih dan bukan hanya formalitas saja. :)**

**Review Replies:  
**

**Guest (5/6/13): **Halo guest-san, terima kasih reviewnya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan guest-san sudah terjawab di chapter 1 ya :) Debut Sasuke di fic ini di chapter 2. Semoga guest-san suka dengan kemunculan Sasukenya. XD

**SasuSakuSasoGaa: **Halo err.. Sasu-san? Hehe. Saya bingung mau panggil apa.. Terima kasih karena sudah mereview fic saya. Untuk pertanyaannya, saya tidak bisa jawab karena akan jadi spoiler nantinya.. Hehehe Terima kasih karena sudah menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini! :)

**akasuna no ei-chan: **Halo Ei-chan! Terima kasih karena telah mereview dan mendukung fic ini! :3

**KeyofHeart: **Hello my dear friend! Finally I'm able to reply ur review! Heheh.. Thank you for the credits, and thank you for supporting me throughout the writing process. Also I wish you the very best for your ongoing fic too! And yes please be patient, it will get better as Sasuke enter the story. Hope you like a little Sasusaku moment there.. Lol. Keep on reviewing this fic! :3

**Guest (5/8/13):** Halo Guest-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab ya! Sasu muncul di chapter 1. Terus membaca dan mereview ya :)

**choookyuchuu: **Hello Choo-san! Thanks for your review. I've posted the second chap (first chap since I changed the first chap to Prologue) , and here is the third chap! :) Keep on reviewing!

**hanazono yuri: **Halo Hana-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini dia chapter ke-2! Terima kasih sudah membaca ya :)

**Novi Shawol'Elf: **Halo, Novi-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Terima kasih juga karena menyukai fic ini. Ini dia updatenya! Saya bekerja ekstra keras di chapter ini. Semoga Novi-san tetap suka dengan fic ini ya XD

**NE: **Halo NE-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Hehe.. Ini dia chapter 2. Baru ada sedikit adegan sasusaku di chapter ini, tapi akan lebih banyak lagi nantinya! Terus RnR ya :)

**Dypa-chan: **Halo, Dypa-chan! Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini dia update Faint Attraction. Chapter 2! Semoga Dypa-chan suka ya :) Terus RnR ya!

**UchihaMerryChan92: **Halo, Merry-chan! Terima kasih reviewnya. Terima kasih karena sudah mendukung fic ini. Semoga Merry-chan suka chapter ini. Terus RnR ya :)

**sasusaku uciha: **Halo, sasu-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Terus membaca ya supaya tidak penasaran.. Hehe Ini dia updatenya!

**desypramitha2: **Halo, desy-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini dia update yang ditunggu-tunggu.. Terus RnR ya! :)

**Karin: **Halo, karin-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini dia chapter berikutnya, semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya!

**Don20:** Halo, don-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini chapter kedua dari Faint Attraction! Semoga suka ya :)

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Halo, Tsurugu-san! Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini dia kelanjutannya. Pertanyaan ini cukup sulit.. Kalau bertatapan mata saja disebut bertemu.. Tsurugi-san bisa menganggap mereka semua bertemu di Maldives. Hanya tidak pada saat yang bersamaan.. Hehe.. Terus RnR ya! :)


	4. Chapter 3: Black Diamond

**Faint Attraction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N:****Halo semua! Ini dia chapter ketiga dari Faint Attraction.****Terima kasih banyak kepada semua reader atas follow, review, favorite, dan semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini! It means a lot to me XD Saya hanya berharap fic ini bisa menjadi fic yang enjoyable cuz I pour all my heart everytime I write.. XD****Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

**Faint Attraction Chapter 3: Black Diamond**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hitam adalah warna dari kematian_

_warna dari benci_

_warna dari akhir_

_Namun, hitam juga berarti tak berujung_

_Misteri_

_kekuatan_

_Black Diamond,_

_Sebuah batu yang tidak membiaskan cahaya_

_berlian yang terkontaminasi_

_Namun, luar biasa langka_

Sasuke menutup pintu besar di belakangnya. Di depannya, ia disambut sebuah ruangan besar bercat putih. Ruangan itu adalah ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi empat. Di tengah-tengah terdapat satu set sofa dengan meja kopi. Dindingnya dipenuhi foto-foto keluarga dengan pigura hitam atau perak. Ruangan itu bernuansa minimalis dengan sentuhan dekorasi Jepang di sana-sini. Itu semua hasil pekerjaan ibunya. Ibunya menyukai perabot bernuansa minimalis. Namun, wanita itu juga menyukai Ikebana, seni merangkai bunga khas Jepang.

Sewaktu Sasuke kecil dulu, ia sering duduk di samping ibunya yang sedang merangkai bunga di paviliun belakang rumahnya. Ibunya selalu terlihat tenang dan damai saat sedang merangkai bunga-bunga itu. Sasuke selalu menyukai wajah ibunya saat merangkai bunga. Wajah wanita itu membawakan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Saat ekspektasi-ekspektasi ayahnya membebani dirinya, ibunya selalu menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Seakan-akan, meskipun seluruh dunia itu menaruh seribu beban di bahunya, wanita itu akan tetap mencintai Sasuke apa adanya.

Mengingat masa kecilnya selalu membangkitkan rasa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan Sasuke. Terkadang ia ingin kembali ke masa kecilnya; duduk di paviliun sambil menatap wajah ibunya, lalu menghentikan waktu dan selamanya memandang wajah teduh wanita itu, tidak perlu menghadapi semua permasalahan hidupnya, tidak perlu memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya.

"Sasuke?" Suara seorang wanita memecah lamunan Sasuke.

Wanita yang sedari tadi berada di lamunannya itu sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, dan memanggil namanya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke.

Ibunya merentangkan tangan sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku rindu padamu," ujar wanita itu.

"Ibu," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat ia membalas pelukan ibunya.

Meskipun singkat, satu kata saja cukup bagi wanita itu. Putranya yang satu itu bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun, setelah menjadi ibunya selama dua puluh tuhuh tahun, wanita itu tidak perlu banyak kata untuk tahu kalau putra bungsunya itu juga merindukannya.

" Sasuke, sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat, bukan? Apa kau makan makanan yang bergizi? Apa ayahmu masih menyulitkanmu di kantor?" Ibunya membombardir Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Hanya saja, belakangan ini kau dan Itachi jarang berkunjung. Aku jadi khawatir,"

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Sasuke, tidak apa-apa."

"Sasuke, kau selalu saja membuat ibu khawatir," kata Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Itachi! Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu pada adikmu," Tegur Ibunya dengan lembut.

"Kalau bukan aku yang bicara, tidak akan ada yang menegurnya," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum separuh.

"Bagaimana denganmu Itachi? Pergi ke Amerika begitu saja tanpa pamit?" Balas Sasuke.

"Sudah, kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar! Kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini. Mebuki-san dan Sakura-chan akan makan malam bersama kita. Bersikap sopanlah sedikit," lerai Ibunya.

"Mikoto-sama! Hidangannya sudah hampir selesai, mohon dicicipi," ujar seorang pelayan.

"Terima kasih Yuuki. Aku akan segera ke sana. Kalian berdua! Lebih baik kalian tidak mulai bertengkar lagi atau kalian akan tahu sendiri akibatnya nanti!" Seru Mikoto pada kedua putranya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jadi, Sasuke... bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya.

"Hentikan basa-basimu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Itachi? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di Amerika?" Sasuke balas bertanya. Ia berjalan melewati kakaknya.

Itachi menghela napasnya. Adiknya tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya, setidaknya tidak pada Itachi. Sasuke mulai berhenti bicara padanya semenjak Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika. Itachi lalu menyusul Sasuke dan menemukan adiknya di taman belakang rumah. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Warna langit mulai berubah kemerahan. Lampu-lampu di taman itu mulai menyala, menggantikan cahaya matahari.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan sopan santunmu. Aku benar-benar kasihan pada wanita itu karena ia harus menikahi pria sepertimu," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap kakaknya dengan dingin, "kalau begitu, kau seharusnya tidak pergi... Dengan begitu, wanita itu akan menikah denganmu, dan bukan denganku."

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke," ucap Itachi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Itachi menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas keputusanku untuk pergi ke Amerika, Sasuke... dan kau lebih baik menjaga sikapmu di depan tamu kita nanti," kata Itachi saat Sasuke diam membisu.

Itachi berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan adiknya di taman itu. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri, menatap langit yang sudah menjadi malam.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu. Waktu yang cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Melihat Itachi membuatnya gusar. Ia sangat terkejut saat tahu kakaknya berada di Jepang. Dua tahun yang lalu, Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika, dan mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri.

Bagi Sasuke, dengan kepergian Itachi, berarti kakaknya itu telah mengingkari janjinya. Sejak kecil, Itachi selalu berjanji padanya kalau suatu saat nanti, mereka akan memimpin Uchiha Corporation bersama-sama. Namun, Itachi malah pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Kakaknya itu tidak pernah menjelaskan maksud dari tindakannya. Bahkan, kakaknya tidak pernah menceritakan rencana untuk pergi ke Amerika.

Semua itu membuat Sasuke muak. Muak akan rahasia-rahasia Itachi. Muak akan janji-janji yang teringkar. Sebelumnya, Itachi adalah salah satu orang yang menjadi tempatnya bergantung. Sejak kecil Itachi yang selalu melindunginya dari kemarahan ayah mereka, mengajari berbagai hal pada Sasuke, menjaga Sasuke saat orang tua mereka pergi. Itachi adalah kakak dan teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Namun, setelah kejadian Amerika itu, entah apakah Sasuke akan bisa memandang kakaknya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya lagi.

"Sasuke-sama, tamu anda sudah datang. Mereka ada di ruang tamu," ujar seorang pelayan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengesampingkan semua permasalahan mengenai Itachi. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat penting. Kalau ia mengacau seperti orang tolol, ayahnya pasti akan sangat kecewa. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan ayahnya. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan ayahnya kalau ia bisa memimpin _Uchiha Corporation_.

* * *

Sasuke memasuki ruang tamu. Terdengar suara ibunya dan Itachi. Ia sudah siap menghadapi mereka semua; ayahnya, ibunya Itachi, Mebuki, _wanita itu_...

"Itachi, mana adikmu?" Ibunya bertanya pada Itachi.

"Aku di sini," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka semua berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Wanita itu berdiri di sana, memandangi Sasuke dengan mata hijau zamrudnya. Tatapannya penuh dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Bingung, terkejut, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Wanita itu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke, Sasuke yakin wanita itu mengenalinya sekarang, sama seperti saat mereka berpapasan di hotel itu.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sekarang, saat wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya, Sasuke sangat ingin menyalahkan wanita itu. Bagaimana wanita itu mencuri masa depannya. Bagaimana wanita itu merusak semua rencana Sasuke. Bagaimana wanita itu merenggut kendali dalam hidup Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menahan semua emosi itu dalam dirinya, meredam semuanya ke sudut, menutupnya, mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya diam.

"Sasuke, beri salam pada Sakura-chan!" Perintah ibunya.

Sasuke menurut. Ia membungkuk memberi salam pada wanita itu. Ia melakukan apa yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Menurut. Melakukan apa yang diinginkan ayahnya; menerima pernikahan itu. Meskipun hatinya bergejolak di sudut sana, meskipun setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menolak, meskipun otaknya memberontak, Sasuke tahu, ia harus memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, ini Itachi, kakak Sasuke," kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria.

Pria itu berambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam. Matanya pun berwarna hitam. Ia sangat mirip dengan Mikoto.

"Salam kenal," sapa Itachi sambil membungkuk.

Sakura balas membungkuk, dan memberi salam.

"Itachi, mana adikmu?" Tanya Mikoto pada putra sulungnya.

"Aku di sini," ujar suara seorang pria.

Sakura melayangkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu. Seorang pria berjalan memasuki ruang tamu itu. Pria itu... Sakura mengenalinya, ialah pria yang selama ini dilihatnya di majalah-majalah, pria yang memandangnya dengan terkejut di Maldives, pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Pria itu berwajah sangat tampan. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam, sama seperti keluarganya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Matanya tertuju pada Sakura. Wajahnya sulit untuk dibaca. Namun, Sakura bisa menangkap secercah emosi di matanya. Kekesalan? Kemarahan? Frustrasi? Sakura tidak tahu, ia hanya bisa menatap pria itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sasuke, beri salam pada Sakura-chan!" Perintah Mikoto.

Sasuke menuruti kata Ibunya. Ia menunduk pada Sakura, dan Sakura membalasnya. Sakura kembali menatap pria itu. Sasuke hanya diam, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Apa pun emosi yang tadi Sakura lihat, sudah pergi, digantikan dengan sebuah topeng tanpa emosi.

"Fugaku-sama, makan malam sudah siap," ujar seorang pria pada Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku mengangguk dan menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Makan malam sudah siap, lebih baik kita memulai makan malam sebelum semuanya dingin," ujar Fugaku.

* * *

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu terlihat amat dingin. Sejak tadi ia tidak banyak berbicara. Pria itu hanya bicara jika ada yang bertanya padanya, dan kebanyakan jawabannya hanyalah sepatah dua patah kata.

"Mebuki, Sakura, aku mengundang kalian dalam makan malam ini karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin kudiskusikan," ujar Fugaku dari ujung meja makan.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya saat namanya disebut.

"Minggu depan adalah pesta hari ulang tahunku. Aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiran kalian, terutama karena aku akan mengumumkan pertunangan Sasuke dan kau, Sakura," kata Fugaku.

Jantung Sakura serasa terhenti sejenak. Ia tahu kalau ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke secepatnya. Namun, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa minggu depan ia akan bertunangan dengan pria itu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu tentang hal sini. Semuanya terlihat dengan jelas di wajah pria itu. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Sakura bisa melihat rahang pria itu menegang. Jemari pria itu mengenggam alat makannya dengan kencang.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Sakura akan datang," jawab Mebuki dengan tenang.

Sakura tidak bodoh, tentu saja ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Fugaku bukan tipe pria yang menerima kata tidak sebagai jawaban. Pria itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sakura dan ibunya hanya bisa menerima undangan itu, dan menuruti kehendak pria itu.

Makan malam itu berlanjut. Mikoto dan Itachi melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Sakura. Kebanyakan mengenai pendidikannya dan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Namun, yang paling menyita perhatian Sakura adalah pria di seberangnya. Pria itu tidak berkomentar sedikit pun. Ia tidak melontarkan pertanyaan. Pria itu seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya, dalam pikiran-pikirannya.

* * *

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke. Pria itu sedang berdiri menyandar di balkon. Kedua sikunya menopang tubuhnya. Seusai makan malam tadi, Sasuke pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tetap diam membisu. Sakura bisa merasakan ketertarikan tersendiri pada pria itu. Ia ingin membuka topeng yang sedari tadi menyelimuti emosi pria itu. Ia ingin mengerti pria itu. Ia sadar, pasti pria itu membencinya, pasti pria itu menyalahkan Sakura, bahkan mungkin Sakuralah orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya malam ini. Namun, Sakura ingin mengerti pria itu.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," suara Itachi membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Itachi-san," ujar Sakura.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Itachi meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa besalah, Sakura-san. Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan ini. Aku kagum padamu," Itachi tersenyum, "kau wanita yang baik. Adikku tidak sadar kalau ia beruntung memilikimu sebagai calon istrinya."

Kata-kata Itachi membuat pipi Sakura merona. Belum pernah ada pria yang memujinya seperti itu. Itachi tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang tulus. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura.

"Berilah ia sedikit waktu. Pelan-pelan ia akan mengenalmu. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah untuk dihadapi, tapi tolong bersabarlah. Sasuke… adikku itu pria yang baik. Tolong jaga dia," tutur Itachi.

Sakura menatap pria yang memunggunginya itu. Sakura tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia sadar kalau keputusannya bukan hanya akan mengubah hidupnya, tapi juga hidup Sasuke. Itachi tidak perlu meminta padanya, Sakura pasti akan berusaha untuk memahami Sasuke. Itu hal terkecil yang bisa dilakukannya untuk pria itu.

* * *

_Sakura kembali mendapati dirinya berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Mimpi yang sama lagi... Berawal dari dirinya yang berjalan menelusuri koridor. Koridor itu benar-benar sepi, tak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang, tidak ada suara sedikit pun. Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki Sakura. Berikutnya, sirine kebakaran berbunyi. Ruangan itu berubah memerah, api menjalari dinding. Suhu di sekelilingnya naik dengan cepat. Ia berlari, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari api. Namun, semua usahanya sia-sia. Api itu mengelilinginya, mencoba untuk menyergap wanita itu. Asap menyesakkan paru-parunya hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas. Akal sehatnya kembali berteriak padanya untuk lari, mempercepat langkahnya. Namun kakinya membatu. Sakura terbatuk, dadanya sesak karena menghirup asap. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..._

_Sesaat kemudian, ia bisa merasakan tangan seseorang meraihnya, dan menggendongnya. Pria itu lagi. Sakura menengadah. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam, sehitam malam. Kali ini, Sakura mengenali pria itu. Pria itu adalah pria yang memercayakan adiknya pada Sakura. Pria itu... Itachi Uchiha._

Sakura terbangun. Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura tidak bisa memercayai mimpinya. Itachi adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dalam kebakaran itu. Sakura pernah membaca buku psikologis. Dalam buku itu tertulis kalau mimpi bisa merupakan perwujudan dari apa yang seseorang inginkan. Namun, mimpi juga bisa berasal dari memori, kenangan masa lalu yang berusaha diperlihatkan oleh alam bawah sadar. Sakura jelas tidak mempunyai keinginan kalau Itachilah yang menyelamatkannya. Jadi, hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Memang Itachilah yang menyelamatkan Sakura hari itu. Dialah pria yang membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit yang terbakar.

Sakura terduduk dan melirik jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Saat itu pukul enam pagi. Di samping jamnya, ponselnya tergeletak. LEDnya menyala-nyala. Sakura mengatifkannya. Ada beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca. Satu di antaranya adalah pesan dari Ino.

**From: Ino**

**Message:**

**Sakura! Aku sudah kembali ke Tokyo! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Datanglah ke apartemenku kalau kau sempat. ;)**

Sakura segera mengecek jadwalnya. Hari ini jadwal praktiknya hanya sampai jam makan siang. Setelah itu, tidak ada jadwal praktik sama sekali. Sakura punya cukup waktu untuk pergi mengunjungi sahabatnya itu. Ia lalu membalas pesan dari Ino, mengatakan pada sahabatnya kalau ia akan datang hari itu.

* * *

Udara di Tokyo terasa begitu panas. Matahari bersinar dengan terang, menyilaukan mata. Sakura memasuki sebuah bangunan bertingkat. AC di dalam ruangan itu segera saja mendinginkan tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Jari-jarinya mengetik nomor telepon Ino.

Setelah beberapa detik, terdengar suara Ino menjawab.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ino, aku ada di apartemenmu," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan turun," kata Ino.

_Klik_.

Satu menit berlalu saat Ino akhirnya tiba di lobi. Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan.

"Kya! Sakura! Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" seru Ino.

Suara wanita berambut pirang itu cukup besar hingga semua orang di lobi itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Ino! Kecilkan suaramu sedikit!" Sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Ino akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Uh... maaf," wanita itu tersenyum, "ayo kita ke atas!"

Ino menarik tangan Sakura dengan bersemangat. Kedua wanita itu masuk ke dalam lift. Ino menekan tombol lantai 19. Lift itu segera melaju naik.

"Bagaimana Maldives?" Tanya Ino.

"Di sana sangat indah, Ino. Hanya saja kakiku terkilir, dan aku terpaksa kembali ke Tokyo," jawab Sakura.

"Apa?! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan pulang, Sakura! Maksudku, kau sudah jauh-jauh ke sana, lalu kau cepat-cepat pulang! Sayang sekali," ujar Ino. Kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ino! Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa... Sudah! Lupakan saja Maldives. Bagaimana New York?" Sakura mengganti topik.

"Sibuk. Seperti biasa... Menyenangkan, tentu saja. Beberapa pakaian di sana membuatku terinspirasi. Aku juga sempat mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu!" Jawab Ino.

Terdengar suara dentingan. Mereka telah tiba di lantai 19. Pintu lift itu terbuka. Kedua wanita itu keluar dari lift dan berbelok menelusuri koridor. Pintu-pintu kayu hitam berjajar di kiri dan kanan mereka. Mereka lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. di sana terpampang sebuah ukiran bernomor 19H. Mereka telah sampai di apartemen Ino. Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantungnya dan membuka pintu itu.

Apartemen Ino tidak terlalu luas, hanya terdiri dari empat ruangan; ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan sebuah ruang kerja. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu keras berwarna cokelat tua. Di seberang mereka berdiri sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca. Jendelanya pun berdiri dari lantai hingga langit-langit. Terlihat pemandangan kota Tokyo di siang hari. Di sisi kanan Sakura, berdiri sebuah dinding yang dilapisi cermin. Semuanya membuat ruangan kecil itu terlihat lebih luas dari yang seharusnya.

Ino masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sakura mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Ruang kerja itu sedikit berantakan. Kertas-kertas tertumpuk di mana-mana. Sebuah papan menggantung di dinding samping jendela. Papan itu terisi dengan desain-desain pakaian dan beberapa potongan-potongan bahan dengan warna-warna yang cerah. Itu semua adalah proyek-proyek Ino untuk pakaian musim semi dan musim panas.

Ino berjalan ke sebuah lemari. Lemari itu adalah tempat Ino menyimpan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah diselesaikannya. Wanita itu menarik sebuah kain merah yang ditutupi plastik. Sakura sadar, yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu bukan kain, melainkan sebuah gaun yang masih setengah jadi.

Ino lalu memasang gaun itu ke manikin di sudut ruangan. Sakura dengan sigap membantu temannya itu. Sakura baru akan bertanya ketika Ino menghampiri meja kerjanya dan menarik laci paling atas. Ino mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang dikenal Sakura. Buku itu adalah buku sketsa Ino. Ino membuka buku itu dan membalik-balik halaman hingga sampai pada sebuah halaman. Ia tersenyum, dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima buku itu dan memperhatikan sketsa Ino di halaman itu.

Ino menggambar sebuah gaun berwarna merah. Gaun itu panjang menyentuh lantai. di bagian pinggangnya terdapat rangkaian batu-batu permata. Bagian roknya terlihat seperti bulu angsa yang jatuh mengikuti bentuk tubuh sang model. Wanita itu menatap sahabatnya.

"Cantik sekali... Kau akan membuat gaun ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, ini oleh-oleh dariku, Sakura," jawab Ino.

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut.

"Well... kupikir kau akan menyukainya. Lagipula belakangan ini kau punya banyak masalah, aku berharap kau akan sedikit terhibur dengan hadiah dariku," ujar Ino.

"Ino... Terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

* * *

Musik jazz yang mewah mengalun memenuhi _ballroom _hotel Kenryoku, salah satu hotel milik _Uchiha Corporation_. _Ballroom _hotel itu dihiasi dengan dekorasi yang elegan. Hari itu Fugaku Uchiha genap berusia 60 tahun. Sasuke berdiri dengan segelas _C__hampagne_ di tangannya. Pria itu mengamati tamu-tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua berpakaian formal; para wanita memakai gaun panjang, dan para pria memakai setelan jas. Mereka semua sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai suasana pesta. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, terlalu bising. Yang ia sukai hanya segelas _C__hampagne_ dan musik yang mengalun.

"Menikmati pesta ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukai suasana pesta," jawab Sasuke.

"Benar," Itachi menyetujui.

"Sasuke, Itachi, apa kalian melihat Sakura-chan?" Ibunya bertanya.

Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab ketika Ibunya menatap ke arah pintu, "Ah! Itu dia," ujar wanita itu.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah pintu. Dengan cepat ia menemukan wanita itu di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna merah menyala. Sasuke tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Sakura sangat cantik malam itu. Gaun itu memeluk tubuh wanita itu, menonjolkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Sesaat, Sasuke tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari wanita itu.

Mikoto menghampiri Sakura. Ibunya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat pipi wanita itu bersemu merah. Apapun yang dibisikan ibunya, Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk kalau namanya disebut-sebut. Memikirkannya membuat tubuh sasuke sedikit memanas. Sasuke dengan segera mengesampingkan semua pikiran itu.

"Sakura terlihat cantik malam ini. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi menggoda adiknya.

Sasuke hanya menepis pertanyaan itu dan menghirup _champagne_nya. Mikoto berjalan mendekati kedua putranya dengan Sakura di sisi wanita itu.

"Sasuke, kau harus tetap berada di samping Sakura, mengerti?" Perintah ibunya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Mikoto meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini, Sakura-san," ujar Itachi memuji.

Pipi Sakura merona merah, dan kemudian wanita itu membalas, "terima kasih,".

"Sasuke, mana kesopananmu? Katakan sesuatu pada Sakura," perintah Itachi.

Sasuke memanas. Kakaknya itu mulai menjengkelkannya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," Sasuke berkata sambil meraih tangan wanita itu.

Wanita itu terkejut. Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari hadapan kakaknya. Sasuke menarik tangan wanita itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke menyeret Sakura jauh dari Itachi. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu jengkel pada Itachi. Menurut Sakura, Itachi kakak yang baik. Ia bahkan pria yang lebih baik dari Sasuke sejauh ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti menariknya. Sakura seharusnya berhenti, tetapi ia malah tersandung karpet. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke depan. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menunggu lantai yang dingin mengenai tubuhnya. Namun, lantai yang dingin tak kunjung datang. Kehangatan malah menyelimutinya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya, mencegahnya terjatuh. Tangan itu, tangan Sasuke. Pria itu mendekapnya, berusaha menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"Terima kasih," Sakura berterima kasih.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung setelahnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia sangat gugup malam ini. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Perutnya pun mulai mulas. Ia harus mencari topik! Apa pun! Asalkan ia bisa bicara. Biasanya dengan bicara, ia bisa menenangkan kegugupannya.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mencoba mencari topik. "Ah! Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pesta ini?"

"Hn," balas pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Sakura.

Bodoh sekali! Tentu saja pria itu tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari itu mereka akan bertunangan. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengatakannya, Sakura sadar betul kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai ide pertunangan mereka. Sakura memang pencari topik yang payah! Tapi kalau ia tidak berbicara, ia akan semakin gugup…. Tiba-tiba Itachi terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Itachi-san? Maksudku, kalian kakak beradik, bukan? Bukannya kalian seharusnya akur? Lagipula, sepertinya Itachi-san orang yang baik," Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melirik wanita itu dengan tidak senang. "Kau menyebalkan," jawabnya.

Balasannya itu membuat Sakura sedikit jengkel. Pria itu benar-benar dingin dan tidak beremosi! Sebenarnya berapa banyak kata yang dikenal pria itu? Sakura yakin, pria seperti Sasuke pasti bersekolah di tempat yang mahal, tapi menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar saja tidak bisa. Huh!

Tapi… mungkin itu semua salah Sakura juga. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah berbicara dengan orang lain. Selain itu, Sakura juga melontarkan pertanyaan yang pribadi. Tidak seharusnya ia bertanya tentang urusan keluarga orang lain. Sakura memang bodoh….

Terdengar suara dentangan gelas tanda seseorang akan memulai acara itu. Seisi ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Tamu-tamu itu mulai berhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada pria yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun orang terpenting dalam perusahaan ini..." pidato itu berlanjut.

"Sebaiknya kita bertemu dengan ayahku," ujar Sasuke.

Pria itu kembali meraih tangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan mendekati panggung, kali ini Sasuke tidak menyeret Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan panas menjalari lengannya. Dimulai dari pergelangan tangannya, tempat di mana Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Fugaku menaiki panggung. Pria itu terlihat sangat tegas meski usianya sudah menginjak 60 tahun.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang penting bagiku. Bukan hanya karena ulang tahunku, tetapi juga karena malam ini, putraku, Sasuke Uchiha akan bertunangan dengan Sakura Haruno..." Fugaku mengumumkan.

Seisi ruangan itu bergemuruh dengan tepuk tangan para undangan. Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Malam ini, ia akan resmi bertunangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura melirik pria di sebelahnya itu. Wajah pria itu datar tanpa emosi.

Sasuke menaiki panggung dan berdiri di sebelah Fugaku. Sakura mengikutinya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin pertunangan. Sasuke mengeluarkan cincin itu dan menyematkannya di jari manis Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura memerhatikan cincin itu. Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih dengan batu berlian putih. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat batu berlian hitam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, batu itu sama seperti Sasuke, misterius. Sama seperti sasuke juga, indah, tetapi terasa dingin di jari Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Suka? Tidak suka? Bagus? Jelek? Please let me know :3 Saya sangat senang saat reader sekalian mereview fic ini. Karena dari review kalian, saya belajar banyak. Saya sangat ingin meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya. Mohon dukungannya ya XD**

**KeyofHeart: **Bonjour! Thanks for the review Yess! They finally met! I am so so so happy too! Hehehe.. Last chap was the toughest one to write yet. You know all my dilemmas :3 But here it is! Another update! Chapter 3! Yay! Hope you like it XD

**Andia Sakuchi: **Halo Andia-san! Terima kasih sekali pujiannya. Hehehe.. Ini dia chapter ke-3 yang ditunggu-tunggu. Saya sudah berusaha memperbanyak adegan Sasusaku. Semoga berkenan di hati ya :)

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Halo lagi, Wulan-san! Terima kasih review keduanya XD.. Iya, chap sebelumnya memang agak banyak tentang Naruto. Itu karena saya ingin memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai karakter dalam fic ini. Juga karena Naruto akan memainkan peran penting ke depannya. Namun, tentu saja karakter utamanya tetap Sasusaku. Hehehe.. Saya sudah berusaha memperbanyak adegan sasusaku di chapter ini. Semoga Wulan-san suka dengan chapter ini :D

**Hanazono yuri: **Halo lagi, Yuri-san. Ini dia chapter ke-3 dari Faint Attraction. Semoga Yuri-san suka ya XD

**kHaLerie Hikar****i****:** Halo Hikari-san. Salam kenal! Iyap, Sasuke finally ngenalin Sakura.. Dan ini dia chapter ke3 dari Faint Attraction. Semoga Hikari-san suka ya :)

**NE: **Halo lagi NE-san! Terima kasih karena sudah setia mereview Fic ini. Saya sudah berusaha untuk fokus dengan Sasusaku.. Hehe Semoga NE-san suka ya! Saya akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk memuaskan reader-reader sekalian! XD

**Dwi345: **Halo Dwi-san! Salam kenal :) Ini dia update chapter ketiga dari Faint Attraction. Semoga memuaskan ya


End file.
